NAA: Purring and Cuddling
by Kathryn Christine Starcrafter
Summary: Shadria Fluff.


-**DISCLAIMER-**

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA and Sonic Team

'The New Age Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' © Kathryn Christine Starcrafter

-**AUTHOR' NOTES**-

This is a very shot Fluff of Shadow and Maria I wrote many years back. I've never placed it online until now.

Just to note Neaira I not constantly watching them. She does so whenever Maria wants some alone time with Shadow, kind of like a guardian. The reason why she wants the two to be happily together has a long history that I delved in to with the 'True Story' of Shadow the Hedgehog written as well so many years ago.

**-PURRING AND CUDDLING-**

The two were content in one another's aura, there was never a time they weren't. Sadly, there was very little moments when they were able to escape the prying eyes of the other denizens inhabiting the ARK. The two lovers knew they wouldn't understand, especially not Gerald. Both knew he suspected something, but was never quick enough to catch them in the act. So currently both had time to themselves, and they spent it the same as they always had, in each other's embrace.

They were cuddling within Maria's domain. She had set up a small, comfy area near the glass wall of the Colony, looking out over the vast embodiments of space. Maria rested her back against a pillowed wall, held against her was the downy body of Shadow the Hedgehog. Her legs held his between them while his arms hugged around her slim waist like a belt. His head lay close to her heart, listening and feeling the pulses of its rhythmical melody. Her delicate arms gripped the sides of his head, running fragile fingers through his silken quills and massaging his scalp. Her cheek pressed against the crown of his skull, breathing in his up drafted scent contently. She listened dreamily to the vibrations of his deep purr-like snore, it's movement caressing her breasts and heart.

It had only been recently that Maria found out he was capable of purring, an ability she only thought possible from cats and other similar creatures. Shadow was embarrassed at first for accidentally releasing it by her touch, but she told him that she loved it and everything else about him. Maria knew he was ashamed of some of his more animalistic qualities, feeling himself unworthy of loving her from such. But, she had assured him that they didn't bother her, in truth it was a considerable amount of these qualities that attracted her to him. Due to her illness she needed someone like him, someone who loved her unconditionally despite the limitations of what she could and could not do. And she knew he loved her, their emotions for one another were so intense they could nearly be felt physically. He would do nothing against her will, leaving her to think she had more control over him than her grandfather, his own creator, did. She believed that this, along with many others, was the reason why Gerald so resented them being an item.

As Maria thought of this she sighed into his glossy fur, her hands moving upwards to gingerly take the membrane of his ears and stroke them lovingly. His firm body shifted ever so slightly, his grip around her stomach tightening till he molded perfectly against her. Neither wanted their moments together to end, but they always did. Sadly, most times they were abrupt, in which Shadow had to dash out so as not to get caught. And again, this was one of those times.

Both perked up as the crackling of Maria's Room Speaker came to life.

"Umm, hello? Testing 1, 2, 3. You-Know-Who is going to be down in a few minutes, so I suggest that Shadow get his black tail going."

The speaker then clicked off. The voice was of a young woman's, named Neaira. She was the only one that knew of their little affair, and thus, helped them keep it secret from the outside world. Mainly her only role was warning them whenever Gerald, or 'You-Know-Who,' was wandering a bit too close. They also asked her help whenever they wanted to be alone in a different setting, such as a Bio-Dome. Usually all she had to do was rig it so the cameras and speakers didn't work. And also blank the usually invisible covering -a sign that meant it wasn't active. Thus, giving them time to themselves wherever they choose.

As soon as Neaira's speech ended Shadow stopped purring and released his love reluctantly. As he sat up Maria edged towards him, nuzzling into his neck before he ventured too far.

"I wish you didn't have to go," her speech was muffled by his fur, so soft and warm against her bare skin.

"Neither do I," Shadow cooed.

She pulled away for a second, then returned to lock lips with his. The kiss was quick but left an impression on both their hearts, the same as it always did.

"Will you come back tonight?" she asked once they had pulled apart.

He remained staring into her luxurious, sapphire orbs as he spoke, "I will if I can, My Light."

As they drew in for a second kiss a deep voice resonated through her small domain. "Maria?" It was Gerald's using the speaker in her door.

Shadow bolted as Maria rushed to her bedroom. The small hedgehog jumped upwards, knocking away a grill through the wall and entering into the pipe system that ran its way through the ARK. This was his usual means of entrance and escape, so no one knew he was with her.

As Shadow made his exit, Maria hurried into her chamber and decided to pretend she had just awakened from slumber. She messed her golden hair and threw her clothing to the side to eclipse her bare form with her ivory, velvet robe. After which, she ran as silent as possible to her door and pressed the 'OPEN' button placed on the wall at it's side. As it did so with a swish she stood sideways and faked drowsiness as her grandfather stood earnestly on the other side of the entrance.

-**END**-


End file.
